Love Ain't Cheap
by cherryXXvodka
Summary: Sixteen year old Paul Shinji has a celebrity crush on eighteen year old Misty Waterflower. When Misty transfers to his high school to finish her high school education, Paul was overjoyed. Until senior football jock Gary Oak gets in the way. And then there's Ash Ketchum, Misty's acting partner... Rated T because I'm just that paranoid. :/
1. Worlds Apart

**Here's my new fanfic! It's called Love Ain't Cheap. Even though I have up two stories, my main focus will end up being on Mirror. I just wanna try this one out and see if it score bigger on Fanfiction than on Wattpad. Well, hope you like the story! :)**

***I own nothing except for the plot. Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Summary:** Sixteen year old Paul has a celebrity crush on eighteen year old Misty Waterflower. When Misty transfers to his high school to finish her high school education, Paul was overjoyed. Until senior football jock Gary gets in the way. And then there's Ash...

* * *

Cameras began clicking and making noise as a limousine pulled up at a red carpet in Goldenrod City.

"And please welcome Miss Misty!" someone declared out loud as a servant opened the limo door and an eighteen year old girl with bouncy orange-red hair and blue eyes came out of the limo.

She hand on a sparkly rainbow dress that came up to her knees with a colorful skirt billowing out and down towards the ground and black velvet peep toe pumps.

The crowd went crazy and she walked down the carpet as the paparazzi took a picture of her in all of her beauty and glory.

She walked into the movie theater and began to head towards the stairs that led to the balcony.

She smiled as she walked towards a man with golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good evening, father." she greeted as she sat down. (A/N: I don't know what her father looks like, so don't blame me! XC)

Her dad smiled.

"Hello, my beautiful girl! How was your ride to the theater?" he asked.

"Why, it was quite splendid! I liked watching shows on the TV. Especially The Fairly Oddparents." she noted, which made her dad laugh.

"Then, it was probably a good choice to let you ride that limo." he told her.

Misty nodded.

"Yes, it was." she said.

What her dad didn't know was that she was able to steal at least three glasses of Merlot and one glass of Russian vodka while on that ship. If her dad found out, then that would be the end of her.

That was when the lights turned off and the music began to play.

Her dad smiled as he gripped her hand tightly.

"It's showtime."

* * *

All the way on the outskirts of Hearthome City, a school by the name of PokéSquare High School was in session the day after Misty went to go watch a show in Goldenrod City.

A boy with shaggy purple hair and onyx eyes came out of his Language Arts class and headed over to his locker.

Before he could open his locker, his friend Drew Hayden stood in front of his locker.

The boy sighed.

"What do you want, Drew?" he asked his friend.

Drew had ridiculously shaggy green hair with emerald-green eyes and he had a pair of black Kenneth Cole eyeglasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Paul, you didn't wait for me." he pointed out simply.

Paul groaned loudly as he shoved past Drew and opened the locker door so that he can put his Language Arts binder away and take out his History book along with his folder and binder.

"Drew, you're upset over that?!" he exclaimed.

"That and something else." Drew peered over Paul's shoulder. "Why are you still crushing on her? You've been crushing on her ever since her debut at age 14. You'll never get to meet her no matter how hard you try." Drew pointed out.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for being a great friend, Drew." Paul stated sarcastically as he shut his locker and pushed past Drew.

Drew sighed as he began to walk after Paul.

"But seriously! The only reason you're getting bullied is because you're having a lame crush on a girl like her! She's even two years older than you!" Drew exclaimed.

"Says the guy who's crushing on Megan Fox." Paul said, which made Drew gawk.

"Okay, you've got a point." the two headed down the long, yet busy corridor. "But still!" he complained.

Just then, someone pushed Paul into the wall.

A guy with brown hair and brown eyes got up in Paul's face.

"Found ya again, lame emo dude." the guy sneered.

Paul bit his lip as he glared at the guy.

"Gary..." he trailed off.

Gary is a senior at PokéSquare High and he is also the football jock. All of the girls at this high school (including freshman girls) are in love with this guy. And he has crowned one girl as his girlfriend. And this girl was someone who Drew was crushing on.

Hard.

"Hello, emo boy. Still as nerdy as always?" Gary asked.

"Yes, I am. At least I'm smarter than you." Paul shot back smartly.

That made Gary growl as he swung a punch at Paul, making Paul fall back on the floor.

Gary towered over Paul as Gary began to speak.

"If I'm not as smart as you, then why can't you still defeat me at anything?" he asked while kicking Paul.

Paul said nothing as he kicked him again.

"Huh?! Why won't you answer me, Paul?!" Gary growled as he kicked Paul again.

Paul eyed him weakly with a small smirk on his face.

"Why? Because I would never answer to a jock like you." he pointed out.

Gary gritted his teeth.

"Why you...!" Gary growled before grabbing Paul by his red Hollister shirt and he tried to punch him.

"STOP!"

A girl the same age as Drew and Paul grabbed ahold of Gary's hand and he whirled around to face a girl with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Gary, stop bullying them. How many times do we have to go through this?" she asked.

Gary sighed as he let go of Paul's shirt and he shoved him off to the side.

"Whatever. Let's go, May." he snapped as he roughly grabbed ahold of her wrist and they began to walk.

May turned her head to face Paul and Drew and she shot a weak smile in their direction.

Paul shot a small smile in her direction while Drew gave her the, "Call Me" symbol.

Paul whacked Drew upside the head.

"Ow! Really, dude?!" Drew complained.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"And I thought you had a crush on Fox. Megan will be crushed." Paul pointed out simply as he walked off.

Drew pouted before racing after Paul.

"Paul, wait up!"

* * *

**And there's the first chapter! Well, I hope you like this chapter. However, I may or may not go through with this. I just need a few reviews, that's all. I'm not begging and being an attention whore or anything like that. I would just appreciate your comments. They make me happy. :)**


	2. Goldenrod City Skies

**Here's the next chapter for Love Ain't Cheap! I got four reviews so far and I am glad for that. So, I hope you guys like this chapter! :) Read and enjoy!**

**Summary: **Sixteen year old Paul Shinji has a celebrity crush on eighteen year old Misty Waterflower. When Misty transfers to his high school to finish her high school education, Paul was overjoyed. Until senior football jock Gary Oak gets in the way. And then there's Ash Ketchum, Misty's acting partner...

* * *

Misty rose from her bed slowly, tired from last night's movie premiere.

She had on a brown and white striped cami with white pajama shorts. She also had on a white eye mask that had the words, Don't Disturb, on it.

She took the eye mask off and walked over to the window. She pulled away the silk violet curtains away and looked at the busy streets of Goldenrod City.

"Just one more day...After that, we have to go to Hearthome City to film the next movie..." she trailed off.

She walked over to the closet, sifted through her wardrobe, and put on a black blouse with brown skinny jeans and sliver sandals that had rainbow-colored diamonds on it.

She curled her hair, tied her hair back in a low ponytail with a black scrunchie, picked up her black Coach purse, and headed down the metal spiral staircase to the lower floor.

"Misty, how did you sleep?" her dad, who was sitting at the table while reading the newspaper and sipping on some orange flavored tea, asked.

"I slept very well last night. However, I am quite bothered..." Misty trailed off as she sat down across from her dad.

The maid placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Misty and she began to eat.

"Huh? What's wrong, dear?" her dad asked.

"It's just that...I didn't like the ending of Blood Red. There was the shooting duel with Drake and Robin and Robin got shot down too many times..." she trailed off as she took a bite out of her bacon.

Her dad had on a weak smile as he put down his cup.

"You were just like your mother..." he turned on his phone and looked at a woman on his wallpaper screen. "She hated violence. However, she got killed by violence..." he trailed off.

The girl was beautiful. She sort of resembled Misty, but the hair color was a big difference. Misty originally had blonde hair, but dyed it when she went into seventh grade. The girl had short blonde hair and her blue eyes sparkled in the photo. She was at the beach and she was waving at the camera.

Her dad sighed.

"Your mom was very beautiful. I wish that you could get to meet her. But, she died before you could." he turned off his phone and went back to reading the newspaper.

"Come to think of it, you never showed me a picture of Mom..." she trailed off.

"How about this: I'll show you a picture of her after you come back from your coffee date with Ash." he hinted, which made Misty blush lightly.

"Ash's has the main guy role in Love In The Waves. We just need to discuss some stuff about the new movie." Misty told him as she finished her plate.

"Okay, okay. You and Ash aren't in a relationship. After today, the world won't think of you as buds." her dad pointed out.

"I get that, Dad. But, I am ready to handle the press." Misty told him simply before getting up from her chair and walking out the door.

Her dad sighed.

"She's so grown-up already..." he trailed off.

* * *

She closed the apartment door behind her and headed down the stairs from the fourth floor to the first floor.

She walked out and saw Ash standing by his black BMW.

She waved.

"Hey, Ash." she greeted.

"Hey." he greeted back as she approached him.

He had on a black and white striped polo with black baggy pants and white skater shoes. His black hair was spiked up and he had very dazzling hazel eyes.

"Come on. I have to go get my manicure and pedicure done by 2." Misty told him as the driver opened the car door for her.

"Thanks." she said as she got into the car.

Ash got in on the other side and closed the door just as the driver started up the engine and the BMW drove off.

The car drive was silent.

Ash was texting away on his phone while Misty was staring out the window.

_"I can't wait to go to Miami. I've heard it's beautiful down there. It's about time I stop being trapped up in Cerulean City and go see the world. So far, I've only been to Nimbasa City,Larousse City, and now Goldenrod City in Johto. I want to get a suntan...!" _Misty couldn't stop thinking about the many things that she was ready to do once she got to Hearthome City just as the BMW pulled up at the coffee shop.

"We're here, Misty." Ash told her.

The driver opened the door for her and she stepped out of the BMW.

Ash came out from on the other side and took Misty's hand.

"Come." he said as he took her into the coffee shop.

She looked around at the coffee shop in wonder.

"Wow..." she trailed off.

"Have you ever been to a coffee shop before? I'm sure that there were some in Cerulean City." Ash noted.

"I used to live in a small town before I moved to Cerulean City." Misty told him. "The only thing that comes close to a coffee shop was a pastry shop down the street from where I used to live."

Ash nodded.

"I see..." he trailed off as they got in line.

Misty looked up at the menu board and began the board to see what she would want to have.

She then noticed the coffee cake and a frozen cappuccino drink.

"I know what I'm going to have." she told him.

"I do, too." Ash said as they walked up to a cashier.

"Hi and welcome to the Breakfast Nook! What would you- - -OH MY GOD!" the person in front of them exclaimed.

Misty and Ash arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Ma'am?" Misty asked.

"You're M- - -" Ash shushed the lady before she could blurt out their identity.

"Just call me Jared and the girl Louise." Ash told the lady.

She nodded slowly.

"Okay, then. What would you like to have?" she asked.

"I'll have three lemon scones with some cinnamon tea. And Louise? What will you be having?" Ash turned to look at Misty.

"Um...I'll be having the coffee cake and the frozen cappuccino drink." she told her.

The lady nodded as she put that in and calculated the total.

"That will be $17.87, please." the lady said.

Ash handed the lady $20 along with the change and the lady put it into the register.

"Your order will be out just now." the lady said.

They both nodded as they stepped aside so that she could take some more orders.

"So..are we gonna talk business after this?" Ash asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah." she told him.

He smiled just as the lady called out their order.

"I'll go get that. You go find a table." he told her as he went to go get the order.

Misty nodded before walking off to find a table. She sighed as she sat down at a table by the window and she looked outside.

Goldenrod City looked a little gloomy. When she came out of the apartment she was at, the sun was out. Now, it looked like it was going to rain.

_"What are we doing for the movie, anyway...?" _she asked herself just as her cappuccino drink was placed in front of her.

She looked away from the window and smiled as Ash sat down in front of her.

"Okay." he took out his scones and handed her the coffee cake that she ordered. "Let's get down to business." he told her.

"Alrighty, then! So, what are we supposed to be doing for this movie?" she asked.

"Well, it's about this girl who loves to surf and this popular guy who is actually a nerd. She tries to get him outside of his comfort zone and teaches him how to swim after he accidentally spills Coke all over her shirt. While doing so, they fall in love." Ash explained.

Misty nodded as she bit into the cake.

"Ah...so, what's the girl's name?" she asked.

"She is Katelyn Barnes. The guy is Jacob Wilson." Ash said.

Misty nodded.

"Okay." she said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Nope." she got up from her chair. "Thanks a lot, Ash." she thanked him as she kissed him on the cheek and she walked out of the shop with her frozen drink in her hand.

She walked out of the shop and it began to rain heavily.

"Aw shit!" she exclaimed.

That was when an umbrella covered her head.

She looked behind her and saw Ash staring back at her.

"Bad luck?" he questioned.

She nodded slowly.

"Guess so..." she trailed off.

He then handed her his cinnamon tea and took her frozen cappuccino drink out of her hands.

"Hold that. It will keep your hands warm." he told her.

She nodded.

"Okay." she said.

"Where do you need to go?" he asked.

"It's a nail salon. I need to get my manicure and pedicure done for tomorrow." she told him.

He chuckled.

"Girls and their nails..." he trailed off, which made Misty punch him in the arm.

"Whatever. Let's just go." she said as the two of them began to walk down the rainy streets of Goldenrod City.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it. Well, I'm not sure if there are any mistakes, but please tell me if I missed any obvious mistakes. Hope you continue to support this story! :)**

***The title for the movie might change, since there probably isn't a beach near Hearthome City. However, I like the summary for it.**


End file.
